


Life & Death

by Johzanji99



Category: Anything and Everything - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johzanji99/pseuds/Johzanji99
Summary: In the beginning of the universe, Life was created first. Death came second. But who knew they could fall in love? I wrote this when I was in eighth grade for extra credit and I just really loved this. I hope you do too!





	Life & Death

There are many things that split life and death apart. But, many things had brought them together. You see, Life and Death used to be two normal entities that had fallen in love together. But, humans had ruined it, just like everything else. Don’t let your opinions fool you, making you thinking the opposite. Why do you think Life gives you Death?  
Life had walked and walked without realizing where they were going. They had no sense of direction. They looked up into the universe. The place of many planets and black holes. Life had never found a reason to wander, but they did anyways. They would walk on the rings of Jupiter and surf the storm of Saturn. No one had dreamed of creating life on any of the planets, because it would destroy the beauty of them.  
Same goes for Death, too. Death was more of a Pluto’s entity to begin with. They created the beautiful colors of pale blue, yellows, oranges, and deep, deep reds. Death, the Moon once said, created one of the most alluring planets. All the planets, were jealous of Pluto and its beauty. Death was a someone. They knew where they were going. No one had dreamed of creating death on any of the planets, because it would destroy hideousness of them.  
As Death was creating Neptune, Life had appeared. Taking in the beauty of what Death was creating.  
“How do you create such a small thing of a planet? If I had the skills, I’d create one of the biggest planets. Make it of gases that no one had dreamt of. Make it glow so everyone could see the beauty of what you call your masterpiece,” Life had said.  
“There needs to be beauty in big and small things. If not, we would take everything for granted,” Death explained. “If I were to create something that could end, my creations would be gone.”  
“But, you are one of the most beautiful creations in the universe. You created most of it, with just a touch. How could you destroy them?” Life found beauty in everything. “If anything, you would make it much more prettier.”  
“Because, I’m destructive. I make things that can’t be harmed unless it naturally happens,” Death says further.  
Life and Death had made a bond within the first moments of meeting. There is no such thing as time.  
“How do you feel of creating entities upon the green and blue planet?” Life had asked, already knowing the answer.  
“I would find it delighting. Knowing we weren’t the only ones creating something,” Death said. “I want to watch the others make and make, instead of me.”  
“Would you like to do that with me, then?” Life questioned. “I mean, we only had just met, but you are the only one that agrees with me on it.”  
Death had turned around at that point. As they did, their lights had blown up. Life was beautiful, in Death’s eyes. “I would love to.”  
Life’s lights gleamed. “Fantastic!”  
They walked together, explaining themselves to each other. Creating entities was harder than creating a planet. They were destructive. But, as long as Life and Death have each other.  
They green and blue planet was once a piece of rock floating through the universe. Bardo had created it before they left to another universe. Until an asteroid hit it and smashed it to tiny pieces, creating another planet, just for itself. No one dared creating life on any other planet. It would destroy all of its landscapes.  
Life and Death had used many colors on these entities on their way to the tiny planet. They wanted all of them to be equal, to not care who or what they are. They wanted them to be happy.  
“I want there to be so many types of entities. I want them to use each other to create happiness!” Life had said ecstatically. “I want them to be colors of all the planets!”  
“That’s a little too much, don’t you think?” Death said, laughing.  
“Not at all!” Life said. “They will love each other all the same!”  
“Whatever you say.”  
They finally got to the planet and started creating what the entities would look like.  
“They will walk on two legs and have two arms, and they will have a head with different colors of hair on top!” Life screamed.  
“We’ll stick with the body type, but we need to keep the hair colors to a minimum, please” Death complained. “Also with the color of their skin.”  
Life had accepted whatever they looked like. “Only if we can create other things on this planet. Like, pink and blue. No, orange and purple! Oh no, all of the colors!”  
“We can do that,” Death said.  
They worked on them and carried out on the colors. Life had found them beautiful, Death found them ugly.  
“These are the most beautiful things you’ve ever made!” Life had exclaimed.  
“Planets are less likely to call each other names, though,” Death said.  
“What do you mean? Do you not love these creations?” Life asked.  
Death doesn’t like them. They don’t try to like them, because they know exactly what’s going to happen to them.  
“Never in the millennium,” Death said with a disgusting look on their face.  
“I find them beautiful,” Life said.  
“I truly don’t care, I’d rather make a thousand Mars than having them on this planet,” Death proclaimed. “I want them gone.”  
“Why are you being so rude? I love them all!” Life said.  
Death said they were just kidding and went along with Life. The entities started calling themselves humans. They created an unknown entity that they call “God.” They created their own culture. Used other humans as personal slaves. There was racism and sexism within the world. Dictatorship ran through many of the landscapes, and they named the waters. They would kill each other and Death was counting. Death enjoyed the killings.  
“Why do you take my creations away from the planet?” Life asked.  
“They do it to themselves, I’m the one that takes them away,” Death explained.  
“But, they could live their life out!” Life yelled. “You take them away from something so beautiful!”  
“They do it to themselves! I would never do it on purpose!” Death yelled back.  
“Do you know what they call it when they kill each other? They call it death. Coincidence? Absolutely not.”  
“You can’t have everything you want!” Death said. “You live a lie saying that something so destructive is beautiful! Have you seen this universe? Everything but this planet is beautiful!”  
“Nonsense, this is the only thing I’ve created, and you love me, so it is beautiful to you,” Life mentioned.  
“You must be kidding? I don’t love you! I hate you! You think you can save everyone and everything, but you can’t!” Death screams.  
Life just stood there, cowering in. “B-but we created this together…”  
“No, I created it. You made the sun that will, hopefully, pull them in so I don’t have to waste my time on them anymore. They are destructive and horrible entities that will crash on themselves. I’m not longer part of this,” Death walked away.  
After that, Life never seen Death. But, Life kept sending things to Death so they would come back.  
Life kept sending Death their creations, hoping, praying, they would come back. Death is inevitable, and Life can’t find a way out.


End file.
